


Sunrise

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some Humor, Some Romance, hina would be a good wingwoman fight me, kinda soft, sayo has slept over before but this is the first time theyre sharing a bed, yukina is still a bit ooc bc hina is that bad of an influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Sayo stays the night at Lisa’s after studying for exams. The catch? She’s too tired to remember that they’re sleeping on the same bed.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> hello sorry for any grammar mistakes im just here posting my dumb ideas. pls dont judge the series title im just trash with titles in general

The sun hits Sayo’s face as it peeks from the window, making her groan in displeasure. She shifts away from the unwarranted brightness and burrows herself into her pillow, which moves slightly to accommodate her wandering hands. Sayo sighs happily, tightening her grip as she feels her entire body relax into the soft sheets. She hums with content, feeling as if she were in complete bliss and—

Wait. Her pillow was moving?

Somewhat alarmed, she slowly opens her eyes only to realize that she wasn’t hugging her pillow. No, she was hugging the one and only Imai Lisa.

Blushing furiously, she tries to move away, but Lisa groans at the abrupt loss of heat.

"Sayo~" Lisa complains, her eyes still closed as she makes grabby hands. Sayo stills at the sight, unsure of what to do. "Too early. More sleep."

How she forgets sleeping over at Lisa’s place after extensively studying for exams, she does not know. But the image of a pouting, sleepy Lisa makes her entire being overflow with love and affection—she can’t help but do as she is told to do.

So she complies and feels the drowsiness hit her once again. With a soft sigh, Lisa settles into her arms, but not before moving up to give Sayo a kiss on her jaw in gratitude. Sayo places one on her forehead in response, too tired to think properly or feel embarrassed, and the two settle under the blankets without a care. All Sayo could think of was how exhausted she was and how right all of this felt. And within a couple moments, she drifts off into sleep, dreaming of sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow making flower crowns with an even more beautiful Lisa by her side.

It is when Lisa’s alarm rings hours later that the two wake up again. Groggily, Lisa reaches over to her nightstand to turn it off before going back to Sayo, pressing herself close to her without a thought. Sayo, who would usually take no excuse to wake up late, doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate. She hums appreciatively, putting an arm around Lisa’s waist. Lisa sighs contentedly, loving the feeling of being nestled in Sayo's arms—it was like being a part of a complete puzzle.

But then the door opens.

"Lisa? Are you still asleep? It’s already—" Yukina gently asks as she enters the room only to freeze at the sight of her best friend cuddling with her girlfriend.

Yukina blinks. Then blinks again. Then pinches herself on the arm. When she realizes she wasn’t dreaming, she sighs, muttering to herself what she should do.

She is surprised to find Sayo in the same bed as Lisa considering how there was an empty futon on the floor, but Lisa probably convinced her to sleep in the same bed despite the guitarist's morals. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised considering how suggestive Lisa could be. She shudders at the memory of Ako asking why she and Sayo were skipping dinner at their usual restaurant. "Study sessions~" she innocently claimed, but the pink dust on Sayo’s cheeks gave it away. At least, to her and Rinko.

On the other hand, Yukina couldn't help but feel astonished at the fact Sayo was sleeping in. All the stories Hina would tell her and Lisa about Sayo's strict routine made it seem like sleeping in was impossible for her. Any actions that showed a lack of discipline were preposterous in her eyes.

With a sigh, Yukina decides to make a move. It may be a weekend, but they had practice in a couple of hours. Since it was already noon, the two had missed breakfast. Deciding that their health was more important, Yukina walks to the bed slowly but surely. She feels awkward with what she's about to do but she feels it is necessary.

With an indifferent expression, she gently shakes Lisa, who immediately whines at being disturbed.

"Mou~ five more minutes…" Lisa groans and clutches to Sayo as if she were a lifeline. Sayo herself seems to ignore the intrusion, allowing her girlfriend to hide in the safety of her arms. Yukina gives the two a deadpan stare, hoping they can feel the intensity of her gaze.

"Lisa. It's already 11:30am." Yukina states and Sayo's eyes open instantly. She breaks apart from Lisa, who whines incessantly, and reaches over to check her phone, finding out that it truly is 11:30 in the morning. But then she remembers that Yukina is also in the room and blushes.

"I apologize for my unruly nature." Sayo starts stiffly as she straightens her posture and Yukina raises an eyebrow. "Imai-san suggested that sleeping on the bed was more comfortable than the futon and I...well I suppose I didn’t have the will to refuse."

Yukina lets out an uncharacteristic snort at that, making Sayo’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. She thought that Yukina was over her teasing phase, but it seems like her sister’s influence was still a bit present. Honestly, Yukina found it a bit amusing that Ako was right when she said that Sayo was "whipped", so she couldn’t help the mirth seep into her voice.

"It’s fine. I trust you." Yukina simply replies and Lisa sighs wearily, knowing that she really has to get up now. She can feel Sayo’s discomfort even with her eyes closed.

She sits up and yawns as she stretches. Yukina doesn’t miss the way Sayo’s eyes trail down to the skin exposed as Lisa’s shirt rises and glares at her. Sayo’s face heats up more at being caught and Lisa is oblivious to it all.

"Looks like we missed breakfast." Lisa comments as she moves around to crack her back and Sayo winces slightly at the popping noise. "Yukina, give us a moment to get ready, I’ll whip something up real quick in a bit. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Yukina shakes her head and Lisa smiles—some things never change, Lisa thinks. 

"Perfect! I’ll make something for you too since my parents aren't home. How does curry sound?" Lisa asks and both nod in agreement. "Okay, now shoo Yukina. Sayo and I need to get ready."

Yukina gives a pointed look at Sayo, who looks back at her with equal fervor. Lisa looks at them curiously, wondering what the two are doing. The two became locked into a staring contest, with Lisa fidgeting around nervously.

"Don’t tell me the two of you are doing that speaking-with-your-eyes thing again. I’m right here!" Lisa interrupts as she pouts and crosses her arms, making the two break eye contact and look at her. "What’s up with the two of you?"

"While I trust Sayo with taking proper care of you," Yukina starts, still giving Sayo a suspicious gaze, "I do not trust her intentions."

Lisa raises an eyebrow at Sayo, who blushes and clears her throat.

"I assure you that I would never take advantage of Imai-san. She is very dear and important to me. I enjoy her company immensely and will be willing to partake in activities only if she wants to." Sayo defends and this time Lisa is the one blushing.

"Mou, Yukina~ It’s fine! We’ll be downstairs soon, just give us some time." Lisa interupts and Yukina sighs.

"Fine. Five minutes—" Yukina declares but Lisa groans.

"—I can’t get ready that fast! You know me Yukina." Lisa refuses with a pout and Sayo chuckles.

"That’s true. She needs at least 15 minutes." Sayo agrees with a rare, teasing smile and Lisa blushes, hitting Sayo lightly on the arm.

"Sayo~ If you keep this up, you’re not getting any cookies for today's practice." Lisa warns and Sayo puts her hands up in defense, making a motion of zipping her mouth shut. Yukina hums amusedly at the display, wondering if she should tell Ako about it so they can tease the two later.

But then she realizes that while she loves both of her friends, she can’t stand it when they flirt because they’re literally that one high school couple who are all up on each other. Not locking lips, per say, but more like hand holding and being way too close for Yukina’s comfort. She doesn’t know how Sayo handles the skinship, but supposes she got used to it.

"Well, I’ll be going then." Yukina says and the two stop their playful banter. "Remember, 15 minutes."

"Okay~" Lisa replies and Yukina leaves. She gets up from the bed and goes to the other side where Sayo is sitting, still clutching her phone.

"Shouldn’t we be getting ready?" Sayo inquires a bit nervously at the mischievous look on Lisa’s face.

"I’m sure we can spare a couple of minutes." Lisa whispers and leans down, closing her eyes as she presses her lips against Sayo. She immediately reacts, putting her phone somewhere on the bed and placing her hands on Lisa’s waist. Lisa moves closer, sitting down on Sayo’s lap and tangling her hands in her hair. When she opens her mouth, she feels Sayo’s tongue move in, moaning at the sensation. When she feels her hands start to massage patterns into her hips, she can't help but moan even louder. Sayo has been getting more proactive lately, not that Lisa minded.

But then they hear a knock on the door and instantly break apart.

"The two of you better be getting ready. I’m hearing some rather suspicious noises." Yukina states coldly from the other side and the two giggle quietly. "Am I going to have to install a rule and keep the door open?"

At that, the two freeze. They were already not allowed to take bathroom breaks together during practice since their last one took 10 minutes. When Sayo went to go use the restroom, Lisa joined her saying she needed to use it too. They proceeded to make out in one of the bathroom stalls and when they were asked why it took so long, Lisa claimed she "needed help with her earrings". 

Sayo didn't mind how insatiable Lisa can be at times and was surprisingly willing to indulge her. She blames it on the teenage hormones. 

Lisa thankfully has the mind to reply, "Don’t worry~ We’re getting ready now!"

"Should've been getting ready as soon as I left...I swear I help them get together because they're being unbearable but when they get together they're still unbearable…"

Lisa waits until she hears Yukina’s grumbles trail away before giving Sayo one last kiss.

"Good morning." Lisa says warmly and Sayo smiles, moving to give her a kiss of her own.

"Good morning."

Lisa moves away from Sayo and giggles at the soft expression on her face. She holds out her hand and Sayo takes it without a thought. As the two get dressed, Sayo faces the other way to give Lisa some privacy. The sleepover was impromptu, but she knows Hina gave Lisa some of her clothes for...other reasons. Despite this, she doesn’t mind. She would have been too shy to keep them in Lisa’s house in the first place, much less ask.

The two proceed to go to the bathroom, taking turns to wash their faces and brush their hair. When Lisa is in the middle of brushing her teeth, Sayo moves in to hug her from behind, making Lisa giggle.

"You’re so cuddly~" Lisa says after she rinses her mouth and leans back into her touch. "If this is what happens whenever you stay the night, then I wouldn’t mind sleeping together more often."

Poor word choice aside, Sayo voices her agreement, placing a kiss on her cheek as she does so. The two don’t spend that much time together outside of practice considering how they go to different schools and have different priorities, but they do try to find the chance to be together. 

And if this was how her mornings would go with Lisa, Sayo wouldn’t mind staying the night again—sleeping in be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope yall liked it!  
i ended up turning this into a series bc ive got a couple of ideas. dog cafe date is in the works but i have a really short 3 chapter fic that takes place after this and im havin a lot of fun writing it so i hope yall keep in touch bc it may or may not be spicy ;)  
kudos and criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
